I'd Lie
by sweetstuff5909
Summary: Based off of Taylor Swift's song I'd Lie. Troyella!


**This is a oneshot that has to go along with Taylor Swift's song "I'd Lie"**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

**I don't think that passenger seat **

**Has ever looked this good to me **

**He tells me about his night **

**And I count the colors in his eyes**

"Hey Brie!" Troy's soothing voice flowed through my ears as he jumped into the passanger seat of my car. He looked at me and smiled that smile that makes me melt into a million pieces. _Jesus he makes my passenger seat look amazing!_ I thought to myself as he buckles his seatbelt and I step on the gas.

"So how was the basketball banquet?" I asked him as i reached a stop light.

"It was crazy! There were girls everywhere! Sometimes they drive me crazy!" he sighed as I laughed and took in his appearance for the first time that night. His black suit just made him look even more handsome. I moved my eyes up and stared into his eyes and started to count all the different depths of blue that I saw other than the cobalt blue that mainly made them up. I stepped on the gas once again as the light turned green and made my way to his house.

**He'll never fall in love **

**He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair **

**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong **

**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind **

**He tells a joke, I fake a smile **

**But I know all his favorite songs **

"Trust me on this one Brie; I am never going to fall in love ever!" he told me as he ran his hands through his sandy brown hair. Oh God how I wanted to do that for him.

"Troy! You have to have love. What about when you get older and find the girl of your dreams?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh dont worry I won't find the perfect girl I will just be single for the rest of my life. Perfectly fine with that." he smirked as I laughed. _Wow I love her laugh,_ he thought staring straight at her.

"What are you staring at?" I asked him as I started to blush.

"Oh nothing there was a hair out of place." he told her as he went and moved the imaginary hair back into place. _I want to tell her so bad but i just can't. She won't like me back she is just to georgous and she can get any guy she wants. _he told himself.

"Oh Gabs! Listen to this joke! Ok so what is the fastest way to determine if a chromosone is a boy or a girl?"

"A Biology joke I see. Umm...I don't know how?"

"Pull down it's genes!" He laughed as he said the answer. _I love his laugh_, I told myself.

"Haha thats a good one Troy!" I exclaimed.

"I love this song!" he exclaimed cranking up the volume.

"Haha I know you do." I told him. _"Its because I know everyone of your favorite songs"_

**And I could tell you **

**His favorite color's green **

**He loves to argue **

**Born on the Seventeenth **

**His sister's beautiful **

**He has his father's eyes **

**And if you ask me if I love him.. **

**I'd lie **

"Oh really what else do you know about me Ms. Montez?" he smirked at me.

"Well i know that your favorite color's green, you love to argue about the most stupidest things ever, you are born October 17th, your sister Noelle is the most georgous girl i have ever seen, and you have your dad's eyes." I retorted smartly.

"Wow so you do pretty much know everything about me Brie." he told me. _Except that I am madly in love with you. _he added in his head.

"See I told you I did!" I smiled brightly at him. _The only thing I forgot is that you are madly in love with me and I am madly in love with you. _I thought to myself as we said our goodbye's and he got out of the car and ran into his house since it started to rain.

**He looks around the room **

**Innocently overlooks the truth **

**Shouldn't a light go on? **

**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?**

**He sees everything in black and white **

**Never let nobody see him cry **

**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

"Why can't he see I am madly in love with him! When will he finally see that he loves me too! It's like he is stuck in a black and white world! When will he be able to see color! When will he be able to see that I know his every move, his every touch, when will he be able to see that I fucking love him!" I exclaimed to myself once I dropped Troy off and was safe in my room. All of a sudden my phone started to ring.

"Hello." all I heard was sniffling on the other line. "Troy? What's the matter?" I asked him scared at what might be his answer.

"B..Brie...it's my dad can you please come over." he pleaded as I heard him sob.

"I will be right there Troy. Hang on for me!" I told him hanging up the phone. I grabbed my car keys and ran back out to my car and got in and drove back to Troy's house for the second time that day. When i got there the rain was coming down in buckets so I ran up the front steps and found the spare key in the plant, opened the door and ran straight up the stairs to Troy's room.

As I got to his door I could hear muffled sobbing coming from inside. I stood by the doorframe until he looked up and saw me.

"He got into a car accident. Jesus they don't know if he will survive or not. I can't loose him Brie." he croaked out breaking down into a fit of sobs again. I ran in and over to his bed where a sobbing Troy sat. I put my arm around him and pulled his head close to my chest and kissed his hair.

"Thank's Brie." He told me once he calmed down, "but please don't tell anyone that I cried you are the only one that has ever seen me cry."

"I promise I won't Troy." 

**He stands there, then walks away **

**My God, if I could only say **

**I'm holding every breath for you **

We were just sitting there for hours until finally he got up and stopped crying. I heard him tell me that he had to go and see him and walked out to his car. "I am holding every breath for you!" i said out loud once he left the room.

**He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar **

**I think he can see through everything but my heart **

The next day I came to check up on Troy since he had not called me since he left for the hospital the day before. As I walked in through the front door of his house I heard music. I listened for a couple minutes and followed the sound outside to the pool. Once I got there I saw Troy sitting with his feet dangling in the pool playing a guitar. I never knew he could play guitar.

"Wow Troy! You are amazing!" I told him going to sit beside him after taking of my shoes and dangling my feet into the pool.

"Thanks Brie, but don't tell anyone ok?" he asked me staring deep into my eyes.

"I promise I won't." I told him staring off ahead of me.

"What are you thinking about Gabriella?" Troy asked me stroking my hair.

"Umm...nothing." I told him uncertainly.

"That's a lie Montez. I can read you like a book."

"I know Troy... I know." I told him leaning my head on his shoulder.

**First thought when I wake up is **

**My God, he's beautiful **

**So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle**

When I wake up every morning my eyes fall upon the picture of me and Troy that Sharpay took last summer. We were all smiling and happy. _My God, he's beautiful_, I told myself as i got up to get ready. I put on my make-up and hoped that today would be the day that Troy would tell me he is as madly in love with me, as I am with him.

**Yes I could tell you **

**His favorite color's green **

**He loves to argue **

**Oh, and he kills me **

**His sister's beautiful **

**He has his father's eyes **

**And if you ask me if I love him.. **

**If you ask me if I love him.. **

**I'd lie**

Should I continue? REVIEW!


End file.
